A Devil Wolf's Armageddon
by DevilWolf641
Summary: A boy, forgotten by his family, shall rise above them to gain a foothold in this cold life that he lives, all the while having an eccentric corset-wearing girl by his side, along with a semi-arrogant heiress, a quiet faunus, and a destructive blonde... "Most always thought one's life can be so perfect, but then I saw a mirror and thought my heart was too white."


**Wolf: Yeah yeah; another story for another day. But this time, Dev is going through with it more than the others, since he can truly manipulate the story a whole lot more. Yes, while it is a RWBY only story and not a cross, I will be a target for hatred for all optimistic people. No asking, since it will give it away and I or he will answer.**

**Dev: Thank you Wolf; now for the start of this weird story. I hold, personally, no say or do in what Monty Oum or Rooster Teeth, this is their project. I hold say in this story and any of my stories. Now, LET THE DARK ELEMENTS BEGIN!**

From what people say, you can be a lot of things if you try your hardest and you choose the best path. For me, took that route, but not as business men or lawyers. No, I choose the path of criminals; renegades of society and hunter of my own right. My record of may have been small for crime lords, it is still enough for me to get instant death onto my head, or bounty should the idea come up. The life of a true criminal mastermind is not a life of luxury as what most would tell you, and it is because of my hatred to half of humanity for having a child be alone in this cold, heartless world within a house that he is forced to be bound to.

I guess I could tell you who I am since you probably won't tell anyone else. I am Dev, short for Devilias (Yes, I'm named close to Devil, deal with it) Wolf. I was once an older brother by about two minutes. My parents left me here at two years old at this house, alone. I miraculously survived for 3 to 4 years. The house itself was weird at first sight, a normal exterior but a mansion-like interior. Inside, the house easily two to near three times bigger than what the exterior is. From 7 years old to 16, I trained myself heavily, trying to find out who I am.

My appearance is, what you can say, weird for a high-school student to wear. I wear a black three-piece dress suit, based off a character I played when I was young. White, collared dress shirt with the top button undone with a black tie hanging around the collar; black three-studded dress vest; black dress pants with two belts on top of each other, belting around me; black light trench coat that falls to low calves and black dress shoes that are built for battle and formality. I have black dress gloves on with a black fedora over my white hair. I have golden-yellow eyes similar to him also, but with slits of black going vertically and three red lines going diagonal in my right eye.

From what I can tell, I could potentially be a hybrid between something and human. I don't know what, but I can tell it only comes out during times of major anger. I call this side of me the "Berserker Trigger" and attempted to suppress it so that I will not use it ever again. I believe I did, but I am not sure anymore…

Today, I am currently running away from the police yet again after robbing a jewelry store. I am in a black cloak that covers my entire body in darkness, so that no one could see my body type and facial/head features. I climbed up to the rooftops and cut back to the way that the police were chasing me from, confusing them as they kept forward. I looked around, and noticing no one is around below or on the rooftops, made the cloak disappear and my original clothing appear. I materialize my fedora into my hand and placed said memento of my first attempt of my powers correctly onto my white-haired head. I walked to the edge of the rooftop and dropped down onto the concrete floor of the man-made earth. I walked down the unusually deserted sidewalk, looking around for everyone. Walking past a dust shop, I was surprised when two bodies were flown past me.

_What the bloody hell? Why the living fu- _I was cut off when grunts started to ring out from the shop. I stepped backward and leaned my head into the shop window as I heard the front door open up roughly, having multiple Caucasian males run out in black dress suits with red dress-shirts. I looked in and saw a Caucasian man with orange hair, white dress coat, and a weird hat. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I to him in a questioning manner when you pointed behind me. I turned around quizzically, only to see an utter ass-whopping that made me fall to my knees in laughter. After the moment(s) of laughter, I got up when the orangette walked outside to say something to the black corset-wearing girl that looks good on her,

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I love to stick around," He pulls up his cane, which pops up a crosshairs and aims it at the girl, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fires a flare at her and escapes while she was distracted. She finishes her dodging and looks around, noticing me, and speaks something to the shopkeeper before going after the man. I looked at her for a few seconds before turning to the old man,

"I am quite sorry this has happened to you sir." I spoke truthfully, fishing something from my pocket, "Here, have this for your troubles." I got out several thousand Lien and gave it him while I walk away to where the minor battle was going on.

"T-t-thank you sonny!" Replied the old dust shop-keeper in thanks. I walked away with a small, genuine smile before jumping onto the roof, only to see a giant airship flying off in the distance, and the blond picking up the cute ravenette and jumping away. _Oh well, at least I made a profit, found a cute girl, and found something funny today…_

**Several days later: In an airship en route to Beacon**

Why am I going to Beacon, and how am I going there again? Oh yeah, I guess the headmaster found out about my criminal life and compared it to me, I really wished I was in true reasoning during that time though…

_**Flashback:**_

"_So," Said an older man with gray hair and glasses, wearing a black suit and having a green scarf around his neck and having a mug of coffee in his hand, sipping on it gently. He seem to be wiser than most men I've seen as he seems to try and pick me apart in his mind, "you are the infamous Shadow Walker?"_

"_What?" I asked in a quizzically-type voice, "Why would I be the guy who has a bounty nearly as high as Roman?" I quickly shut my mouth after that, since only higher-ups and special people should know that._ Shit, what should I do when I'm all tied up like this? _I look down and still noticed that the titanium-strength ropes that binds me to this well-comfy chair is still there, binding my legs to the legs and arms to the back in a handcuff position._

"_Well, you have the body type of him-""No I don't! He does not have my body type nor is 16 years old!" Realizing what I just claimed, I said simply, "Oh shit…"_

_He smiled knowingly and then replied with, "Now that you have basically claimed that you are Shadow Walker, I'll give you two options. One, be sent to jail and then to death, and waste such talent, or two, come join my academy and become greater than ever, even more than your parents…"_

_End Flashback:_

At least here I get to relax and not be targeted by assassins by other crime lords or be eyed more suspiciously than normal from my wear. I am sitting on a bench, observing the other students and figuring out if there are some who will survive truly. _Hmmm… I believe that the cat-looking girl will definitely make it, and so will the red-haired girl will go far as a leader. Now why do I feel like somethi-"_Hey! You are that guy from the dust shop!" Shouts out a voice as I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look towards the voice to see the cute corset-wearing girl walking over, now with a red cape/hood on her shoulders. It seems like her shouting did not attract any attention upon ourselves, so that is a relief. I turn toward her and raised an eyebrow, and spoke in a mirthful tone,

"I'm not just 'that guy from the dust shop', girl who kicked those guys butts in front of said store." She flushed in embarrassment at that remark about what happened, "Anyway, if you must know, my name is Devilias Wolf, but you may call me Dev, Red."

"My name is not Red! It is Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Exclaimed the girl, now named Ruby, as she pulled out what looks like a shotgun from the Unreal Tournament games, but entirely red, "And this is one of my only friends Crescent Rose!"

"So, your weapon is one of your only friends in your circle?" I asked in a questioning tone, to which I gain an affirmative from the silver-eyed cutie, "Then, may I ask to be a friend of yours?" I swear, one second I was sitting upright on the bench, and the next second was looking up at the ceiling with Ruby in my chest saying yes a whole lot of times. I swear, having this girl be my only friend will be the death of me, but it will be a death I would love to have…

**Dev: Yes, I am done with this, and quickly before the Christmas Day arrive to bring me life. I will be honest, this is probably the only story that I will attempt to step off of. And Yes, Devilias is based on most of my personalities, just that he will be more outspoken to females than me, though I do speak my mind more often than not.**

**Wolf: Anyway, as one could see, this will be a mono-pairing of Devil and Ruby. Devil will have his weapon(s) shown next chapter, if Dev has the time to make an idea of a weapon, to which he has one.**

**Dev: I do believe we should exit out before **_**they**_** come back for me.**

**Wolf: Oh come on! What is the worst that could- *gets knocked out by Dev wielding a baseball bat***

**Dev: Shut up!**


End file.
